Obligation Chocolate
by EmD23
Summary: Yosuke finds out that Shadows are nowhere near as terrifying as your best friend's little cousin accidentally revealing she has a crush on you on Valentine's Day, especially when her family is also present.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Persona or any of its characters.**

Obligation Chocolate

It wasn't the ideal way to end Valentine's Day, but as Yu approached the kotatsu in the living room, he couldn't find himself disappointed. While his girlfriend had ended their date early in order to help a friend in need, Yu wasn't too upset over it and was looking forward to spending the night with his family and working on his gift for Chie. However, just as he sat down, someone rang the doorbell.

"I wonder who it could be," his uncle Dojima mused as he sipped his mug of coffee.

"I'll get it," Yu said, walking towards the door. With a hand on the door handle, he called out "Who is it?"

"Yo! It's me," a familiar voice rang out. Surprised, Yu opened the door and came face-to-face with his best friend. "Thought we could chill for a bit in here since I'm bored. Is that cool?"

"Sure," Yu said, stepping aside.

"Awesome. Thanks for letting me in, partner," Yosuke said as he took off his shoes by the entrance.

"I wasn't expecting the visit, though," Yu replied, smiling as he led Yosuke inside.

"Yeah, I was in the neighborhood and heard your date with Chie got cancelled half-way through so I figured we'd be able to celebrate being miserable together," Yosuke said with a half-smile as the two entered the living room, where he could see Dojima sitting at the table, drinking coffee and reading the newspaper. "Hello, Dojima-san."

"Hanamura," Dojima returned with an acknowledging nod of his head.

Yosuke followed Yu to the kotatsu and sighed in content when he slid in, the warmth soothing him. Glancing down, he spotted what appeared to be an arts and crafts project, red construction paper, markers and glue strewn around the surface. "That for Chie?"

"Yes," Yu said as he picked up a pair of scissors and began cutting more construction paper. "I didn't get to finish it in time, but I think we're even since she stopped our date short to help Yukiko out at the inn."

"Ouch," Yosuke joked, "Competing with the best friend even on Valentine's Day. That's rough, man."

Yu gave Yosuke an amused look and looked on the verge of saying something but apparently thought better of it, shaking his head with a smile and gesturing to the construction paper. "There's another pair of scissors in the kitchen. Why don't you make yourself useful and help me finish this?"

"And lose this warmth? No thanks," Yosuke said, but nonetheless he got up and headed to the kitchen, where he began rummaging through the drawers.

"Top left, Hanamura," Dojima said from the table, not even glancing at him.

"Ah, got it. Thanks, sir."

Yosuke rejoined Yu at the kotatsu, where he began cutting a red heart out of the construction paper. "I'm surprised Teddie's not here with you," Yu commented.

Yosuke snorted. "That idiot bear got too much chocolate and ate it all. Now he's bothering my mom about his stomach ache and crowing that love is 'sweet and delightfully painful' or something." The two boys grinned at the mental image. "By the way…" Yosuke reached into his pocket and held out a single Junes brand chocolate, presenting it to his best friend. "I figured instead of waiting for White Day, I'd just give this to you right now, since you shared some of your chocolate earlier." Yosuke tried to sound casual, but Yu could hear the nervous edge to his voice.

"Thanks, Yosuke," he accepted it with a smirk, "that's why you're my partner."

"Say it like that and people will get the wrong idea," Yosuke complained, trying to ignore the amused chuckle from Dojima even as his ears reddened. "Where is Nanako-chan, anyway? I don't see her."

"She was taking a shower so she should be coming down soon," Yu said. On cue, the sound of footsteps running down the stairs signaled the arrival of the youngest member of the household.

"Dad, Big Bro, I have-Oh, Yosuke-nii!" Nanako said in surprise, wearing pink pajamas with hearts on them, her hair still a bit damp. "Hold on, I'll be right back!"

Yosuke watched with a raised eyebrow as she ran back up the stairs. "Should I be insulted?"

"I don't think so," Yu said. "We haven't received our chocolate yet. Maybe she went to get you some."

"Chocolate from cute little Nanako-chan? Man, Teddie's gonna be sad he missed this!" Yosuke said with a laugh as Nanako appeared again, clutching a bag full of chocolates in purple wrapper.

"Here you go, Daddy!" She bounced up to Dojima and held out a small purple chocolate. Dojima accepted it with a smile, ruffling her hair.

"Did you make these?" He asked as she began her trek to the kotatsu.

"We made them in class," Nanako explained as she reached into the bag to grab a second chocolate. "Hold out your hand, Big Bro!"

Yu did as instructed and Nanako placed the chocolate on his hand. "Thank you, Nanako. I've been waiting for this one all day."

Nanako giggled and turned to face Yosuke, who was grinning at her. "A-and for you Yosuke-nii," she stammered, unable to meet his eyes. Yosuke, ever oblivious, held out his hand as Yu raised an eyebrow. Nanako made a large show of rummaging in her bag before pulling out a chocolate in an orange wrapper and placing it on top of Yosuke's waiting palm.

"Oh, wow, I get my own color! Thanks, Nanako-chan! You know, of all the chocolate I've gotten today, this one definitely makes me the happiest," Yosuke said, winking at her. He had expected Nanako to laugh and thank him, so he was caught off guard when she blushed a bright scarlet and squeaked out "You're welcome!" before dashing back up the stairs.

"Did I do something wrong?" Yosuke asked Yu when the sound of Nanako's door slamming shut echoed from upstairs, but instead of answering, his best friend began to burn a hole through Yosuke's head, his gift to Chie forgotten. Yosuke felt a chill go down his spine and turned around to see Dojima also glaring at him, the newspaper face down on the table.

"Your chocolate was the only one that was special," Yu said in a flat tone, gaze unwavering.

"Yeah, it was a different color. What does-" Yosuke froze mid-sentence as he realized the implication and reviewed the entire scene in his mind. "Oh. _Oh_! Oh sh-"

"Hanamura," Dojima growled, "have you been spending time with Nanako without telling us?"

Yosuke bolted up from underneath the kotatsu, saluting Dojima as he straightened his shoulders. "No, sir! Absolutely not! The only time I see her is when I come to visit Yu!"

Dojima gave him a suspicious look. "Well, she seems to be quite charmed with you regardless. What have you been saying to my little girl?"

"Nothing, sir!" Yosuke whimpered, then hissed at Yu, "help me out!" When Yu didn't reply, Yosuke shifted his gaze and saw that Yu was looking resentfully at the orange chocolate, his own purple sweet forgotten. "Dude, are you sulking?"

"Don't be ridiculous," Yu said, his voice strangely devoid of emotion. He tore his gaze away from the chocolate and sized Yosuke up. Apparently finding what he was looking for, he shook his head and addressed his uncle. "I don't think it's anything serious."

"It better not be," Dojima said. "You don't have any intentions of charming my little girl, do you, Hanamura?"

"Of course not, sir! It's never even crossed my mind!"

"And why not?" Yu demanded suddenly. "Is there something wrong with Nanako?"

Yosuke stared at Yu, stupefied at his best friend's words. _What the hell?_ "You mean other than the fact that she's like 6 years old?"

"Oh, is she not good enough for you, Hanamura? Is that what you're saying?" Dojima snarled as he began to rise from his chair, "Why, you disrespectful-"

"_Ohgoddon'tkillme!_" Yosuke made a dash for the door, grabbing the chocolate and his shoes along the way. "I'll stay away from her, I swear! I didn't even know! I'm sorry!"

The door slammed shut behind him as the frightened teen ran outside. For a moment, the Dojima household was eerily silent...and then the tension was broken as Dojima chuckled and picked up his newspaper again, finding the right page.

"I think we went a bit too far," Yu said from the kotatsu, a tone of regret coloring his words.

"Maybe," Dojima acknowledged. "We definitely can't use that on the kids at Nanako's school. But it was a good trial run and it's better to nip this crush in the bud, even if it's harmless. No offense to Hanamura because I like the kid, but he's an idiot with his words. He'll probably make Nanako cry if he doesn't keep his distance now that he knows she likes him."

Dojima waited for a reply or a rebuttal but when all he got was silence, his eyes sought his nephew and saw that the silver-haired teen was staring at his purple chocolate, shoulders slumped. "Yu…are you really sulking?"

"No," Yu said quietly as he began unwrapping the gift, "I just don't see why she couldn't have made mine gray…"

* * *

A/N: I don't even know, man. I think everyone was a bit OOC, but it's supposed to be a cracky anyway. Yu's resentment comes from his awesome nickname of "The Sister-Complex King Pin of Steel."

It's a pretty rough and rushed piece,I'll admit, but it wouldn't leave me alone at all and I have a ton of papers to write today so I had to get it out of the way. I'll probably return and polish it when I have more time, so please be kind and point out any mistakes, since my proofread was more of a proof...skim lol

The title comes from tradition during Valentine's Day in Japan. As many of you probably know, Japanese women give out chocolates during Valentine's Day and the receiving men reciprocate during White Day a month later. Coworkers, bosses, friends and casual acquaintances receive obligation chocolate (giri choco) while loved ones receive "true love/feeling" chocolate (honmei choco). Yosuke thought he was receiving the former, but he got something closer to the latter, though all Nanako really did was get him a different wrapper lol

As for when this takes place…probably during the VD the game gives you. Yosuke spent the afternoon with Kanji and Teddie and decided to drop by the Dojima household later that evening when he heard Chie was helping Yukiko at the inn. If that doesn't work, then it's AU. It's been a while since I finished my last playthrough.

Reviews and constructive criticism are welcome. Thanks for reading and Happy Valentine's Day!


End file.
